Henry Jr's Got a Girlfriend
by Blumacaw13
Summary: He's not the kind of kid who people would normally take interest to. At least not someone like her. Henry JrxOC fluffy stuff because I thought it was cute and I'm trying to get rid of Writer's Block. Anyways, enjoy :) Oneshot for now, may become a two shot if you guys want!


**A/N: Hey guys, this is just a little story I came up with which will be linked to another story I'll be writing after Jasper, there's a Facebook page for it here: CTNGBlumacaw?ref=aymt_homepage_panel**

**Anyways, I'm wasting your time, read onwards!**

**Henry Jr's Got a Girlfriend**

He's not the kind of kid who people would normally take interest to. At least not someone like her. Henry Jr is 14 years old. He attends a regular school, like his cousins, except Wyatt and Chris. For some reason they attended a different school. Henry had always wondered why that was.

Shoving his books back in his locker for the end of the day, a jock walked past and tripped Henry over, causing the remaining books in his hands to fly across the floor.

"Oh, crap." He cursed under his breath a little more, picking them up. It took him a moment to realize the girl across from him, helping to pick up his books.

"Thought you needed a little help." The girl said, tucking a lock of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." Henry muttered, taking his books from her. "You're name's Sam, right?"

"Yeah, you're…Harry?"

"Henry. You're close, I get that a lot."

"Oh thank god, I was worried I was the first one to make that mistake." Sam giggled. Henry found her extremely attractive, but, why wouldn't he, she was beautiful. Wavy brown hair, sort of tanned coloured skin, and brown eyes just like his. They even both wore glasses, except hers were normal, not big nerdy ones like his. Henry put the rest of the books in his locker, and slammed it shut.

"Hey, do you go on the bus?"

"No, actually, I walk home." Henry stuttered, and then noticed that across the hall stood his cousins Pearl and Melinda, grinning and making love hearts at him. Melinda's in his grade, and Pearl's in 10th grade. He made a face at them and they turned around.

"I do too. Which way do you go?"

"Depends on where I'm going." Melinda walked past and quickly whispered in his ear,

"Smooth."

"Oh, go away." Melinda and Pearl walked off laughing.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"Oh that…that's my cousin Melinda."

"Right." Sam chuckled. "So you walk both ways sometimes."

"Yeah."

"You wanna walk with me tonight?" She asked, Henry's expression changing. "I mean, it's perfectly fine if you don't want to, I mean, you know. Oh god this is embarrassing."

"No, It's fine." Henry said, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "I'll walk with you. Where do you live?" Henry asked, starting to walk down the hall with her.

"Um, Prescott Street, it's just down the road."

"Yeah, I know, it's where my auntie lives. I'll just stop by and hang with my cousins for a little while." Sam gasped.

"Is that the big red house?"

"Um, yeah."

"I live right next to them!" She laughed as they walked out the doors. As they started to walk down the path, Henry got his phone from his pocket. "What are you doing?"

"Texting my parents, tell them I'm stopping by Aunt Piper's for a little while."

"Okay."

"Hey can I ask you a quick question?" Henry asked, turning away from his phone to Sam for a second. "Why did you stop to help me today?" Sam looked for a minute, thinking that he would possibly come up with an answer of his own so she wouldn't have to speak the truth to him. Truth was she really really liked him; she was scared if she admitted it now, there was no going back; whether he liked her or not.

"I—I –Those guys are jerks so I was just helping so you wouldn't be another victim to fall prey to their bullying."

"That's a load of bull." Sam scoffed at Henry's answer to her answer. "Those guys, they've been pushing me and picking on me since second grade."

"Okay so maybe that's not the reason."

"Then what is?" Henry asked, walking in front of her, walking backwards.

"You're cute." Sam chucked up the words like a bad meal. "You're cute, and I like you, and I didn't want to tell you because I'm scared you wouldn't like me back because, I've never been pretty enough for anyone."

"Are you frickin kidding me?!" Henry scowled. "What the hell are you talking about; you're considered the PRETTY ONE. If that doesn't count for something I don't know what does."

"Todd Magnerise once said no when I asked him out."

"Todd Magnerise? You mean the gross kid from 10th grade who hits on my cousin Pearl all the time?"

"He hits on your cousin?"

"The guy is gross, he's like a walking talking encyclopedia of diseases except he's not the book he's the actual disease." Sam cracked up laughing at Henry's description, even though it only made little sense to her. "You think I'm cute?"

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Don't change the subject." Henry chuckled. "And yes, I do."

"Well, yes, I do."

"It sounds like we're getting married."

"It does."

"do, do, do, do do do," Henry said in a sing songy voice."

"Bah da doo do do." Sam continued, giggling.

"I'm gon use the word 'do' until I can't do it anymore."

"Do something to do someone."

"Wait what?" Henry laughed. "Let's keep it clean, Sam." She doubled over laughing and grabbed his shoulder for support. "I feel like I'm walking with Julia Louis Dreyfus."

"What makes you say that?"

"Like when they were shooting Seinfeld, she used to laugh at everything."

"You watch Seinfeld?!" Sam asked mesmerized.

"Yeah, it's like the best show on the earth."

"In all the land." Sam said in a mystic voice, wiping a hand across the air as if telling a story.

"Should we get out of this rain?"

"What rai-," Rain began to pour down on them, Sam gasping."You're like the freaking dude from Bedtime Stories!"

"I can smell it coming." He said to Sam over the roar of the rain, squinting before holding out his hand to her.

"What?" She asked.

"We're gonna run." Sam smiled and clasped Henry's hand and he ran unexpectedly, almost tripping her over, but she balanced and ran beside him until they reached two houses; Sam's and Aunt Piper's.

Puffed, Henry and Sam walked up the stairs onto Sam's porch where Henry let her hand go. "Good walk home?"

"Um, yeah." Sam laughed. "Apart from getting soaked. Thanks for walking home with me. Gets lonely by myself sometimes. My sisters never walk with me. Because they're older they think they're too cool."

"Tell me about it, I have two older sisters." Henry smirked. "Hey, you wanna go see a movie with me sometime?"

"Yeah…I'd like that."

"I would too." Henry said. "Guess that's why I asked, but…you know."

"You mean like a date, right?"

"Whatever you want."

"It's funny how a 15 minute walk home can change my entire relationship status." Sam chuckled, rubbing her arm with the other one.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Or you can talk to me on Facebook or whatever."

"Sure." Henry smiled at her, before she entered her house. He headed back down her stairs and sighed happily, before running next door to Piper and Leo's house. As he entered, he saw his Aunt Piper heading towards the door.

"Henry's got a girlfriend." Melinda said, still spying out the window.

"Hi, junior."

"Hey Aunt Piper." He smiled, giving his auntie a hug.

"So, who is she?" Melinda asked.

"Samantha Game."

"You're dating Sam Game?" Melinda smirked. "That's adorable, you guys are like a dream couple." Henry made a face at his cousin. He sighed and sat on the couch and turned on the television.

He couldn't wait until their date.

**A/N: if youu guys want me to continue this, you should review and tell me. **** no pressure.**


End file.
